<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dave x Jane [Aphrodisiac] by HARDCOREPROCESS</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29933844">Dave x Jane [Aphrodisiac]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HARDCOREPROCESS/pseuds/HARDCOREPROCESS'>HARDCOREPROCESS</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HCP Tumblr Ficlets [61]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aphrodisiacs, Domestic, Dominance, F/M, Feeding Kink, Ficlet, Submission, substances</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:40:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29933844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HARDCOREPROCESS/pseuds/HARDCOREPROCESS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><b>USER REQUEST:</b> jane cooking something with aphrodisiacs for her and her partner to knowingly share</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jane Crocker/Dave Strider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HCP Tumblr Ficlets [61]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dave x Jane [Aphrodisiac]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s an innocuous bottle, just a little green-brown number with a plain white sticker label depicting a simple heart. Jane keeps it in the bedroom, out of sight, or prying hands that might wonder at the ingredient list. But when she feels a certain way, and her dashing partner has been curled up against her back all afternoon? Well.</p><p>“Dave,” she says, to get his attention. His arms shift slightly, from hugging her middle to hands resting on her hips. As she folds whipped egg whites into pale batter, her tone softens into something warm and honeyed, “Sweetheart, would you fetch a bit of lovemaking? I'm a bit caught in the cream, hoo hoo!”</p><p>Promptly pulling away from her waist, he’s blurring out of sight to fetch the bottle. Bedside drawer, on <em>her</em> side so he can’t go about sneaking it into his meals on his own. Not that he ever would, but it’s the principle. The game they play. His submission and eager eyes and obedient cock in exchange for her benevolent treats.</p><p>Only four drops are added to the batter, something she lets Dave count out for himself, and then four more to the frosting, and two for the sugar syrup. The kitchen is a sweet-smelling haven. He watches her from the table, fingers pulling at one another atop the polished surface.</p><p>Already wired, Jane’s happy to distract him with her flour-dusted hands kneading into a tense shoulder knot. But her gentleman watches the oven timer tick rhythmically. She knows he’ll eat more than his share, and she’ll happily feed him every bite. The reward is well worth the anticipation, her panties sticking obscenely to her snatch when she retrieves a fine cake from the fridge where the frosting has set, and he watches like a wolf.</p><p>Hungry, in every possible way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can find the Tumblr mirror here: <a href="https://hardcoreprocess.tumblr.com/post/629702670525022208/jane-cooking-something-with-aphrodisiacs-for-her"><b>ORIGINAL</b></a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>